


RomancebyFaye RBB Art for Winterironshield 2020

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sorcerer!Tony, Witcher!Bucky, Witcher!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Original prompt for Winterironshield RBB:Even for Witchers, Steve and Bucky are a strange pair. Brothers in all but blood even before they survive the process that changes them to Witchers, they continue to travel together on the Path. They weather their destiny side by side, until one day it leads them to something they never expected...in the form of a beautiful Sorcerer. In Tony, the two devoted Witchers discover something they have been missing.But Tony has a secret he's hiding.He's under a powerful curse that will eventually kill him. Unless he can find some way to break the spell…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	RomancebyFaye RBB Art for Winterironshield 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts), [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/gifts).



Winterironshield Reverse Big Bang Art

Featuring Bucky and Steve as Witchers, and Tony as a Sorcerer!

_Original prompt: Even for Witchers, Steve and Bucky are a strange pair. Brothers in all but blood even before they survive the process that changes them to Witchers, they continue to travel together on the Path. They weather their destiny side by side, until one day it leads them to something they never expected...in the form of a beautiful Sorcerer. In Tony, the two devoted Witchers discover something they have been missing._

_But Tony has a secret he's hiding._

_He's under a powerful curse that will eventually kill him. Unless he can find some way to break the spell…_

I was lucky enough to be chosen by two wonderful writers!

These wonderful authors took my art and optional prompt and ran with them! Thank you both so much for choosing me. I have really enjoyed working with you, and I cannot wait to read your stories!

Link for @saganarojanolt Story

[Fickle Finger of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388652/chapters/64278652)

Link for @hddnone Story 

[The Three Heart Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399554/chapters/64309645)

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Three Heart Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399554) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie)




End file.
